


Test Post: How does writing work on this site

by Calytrix_the_Cleric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How I came out to my sister IRL, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calytrix_the_Cleric/pseuds/Calytrix_the_Cleric
Summary: This isn't really a story. This is just me figuring out how to work with the site and learning how things show up dependent on what I type. A short retelling of my coming out story is included, and I mean...if you wanna read it, be my guest, but don't worry about it!





	Test Post: How does writing work on this site

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in summary: This ain't a story, y'all.  
> Edit: Somebody actually left me a Kudos for this??? THanK YoU?!?

Yo. So I'm figuring out how to post on here, yeah? 

What up everybody, I still don't know why you're reading this. If you are, then HELLO, LOVELY READER! Thanks!

Anyway. Hopefully this is enough lines to show me how spacing works from typing to the published version. JUST in case, I'll make a super long paragraph here and see how the site responds, so I can figure out if its too weird. Why don't I explain how I came out, then? My lovely older sister noticed me looking at all the rainbow supplies and shirts at Hot Topic when I was like 14, and when we got home, she waited until our parents went upstairs to ask me about it. She leaned over the counter in our kitchen and asked "SO, is there a raisin for all the rainbows?"

I had paused, scanning the shelf behind her for the perfect reply to her mistake. Seeing my goal achievable, I rushed to the metal shelf, jumped, and grabbed our box of Raisin Bran. Laughing at her and grinning "Yes, there's a raisin for it!" as I shook the box at her. She laughed and that was when I knew she was okay with me being not straight. I love my sister so much, hopefully this little story was good enough spacing to see how the site works, I think she'd appreciate my recounting.

Moving on. Pretending this was a story....And I'm done. They Lived Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it doesn't look too weird my dudes.


End file.
